iNSaNiTY
by PinkSweets14
Summary: Rin was accused and tried for the murder of her husband, Mikuo Hatsune. But she was acquitted by the insanity defence. Len is your average Joe, with an average degree in psychology. He happens to get a job in the asylum that murderer Rin is staying in. Not only does Len hate crime, he despises Rin more than anything. How will these two manage?
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you know, Rin and Len are about 23/24 in this. Enjoy!**

_**iNSaNiTY**_

_**Chapter One**_

"Y-You don't understand..! I-I'm not crazy!"

"This court finds the defendant, Rin Hatsune, innocent of all charges on the grounds that she is insane."

"N-No! I killed him! Put me in jail! I deserve it! It was me!"

"Ms. Hatsune, you are dismissed. You will be shown to the asylum by the worker outside."

"No! I'm guilty! Guilty, guilty, GUILTY!"

"Mr. Hiyama, do you have any objections to your client's sentence?"

"No Your Honour."

"FOOL! I told you! I killed him! I'm guilty! You're my lawyer, LISTEN TO ME!"

"Court dismissed!"

Despite Rin's screams and protests, two baliffs took firm hold of her wrists and began to haul the wrestling girl out of the courtroom. Kiyoteru Hiyama, her lawyer, just stared blankly after her. Dell Honne, the prosecuter, sighed and started to pack up his things. Rin started screaming at him.

"Hey, Mr. Prosecuter! I killed someone! And you're gonna let me go?!"

Honne turned and looked at her, shook his head and left the courtroom quickly. Rin's eye twitched and she began screaming again and kicking again, attempting to get free. The baliffs were bigger and stronger then she was and kept a firm hold of her.

They reached the outside of the courthouse, where thousands of reporters stood, waiting for the cold-blooded killer to show her face. When she was brought out, they ran towards her, mics held out, cameras flashing and yelling questions at her. Rin ducked her head, not listening to anything that was yelled at her. She looked up to catch sight of two people.

One was a women with long teal hair, tied back in two pigtails. Her turquoise eyes were wet with tears. Her husband stood beside her, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. He was tall, his long purple hair tied back in a ponytail. When the woman caught sight of Rin, her face hardened and she began screaming.

"Murderer! You killed him! My baby! My Mikuo! Monster!" She went to run at Rin but her husband held her back, whispering that it would only make things worse.

Rin stared long and hard at the two. A low chuckle came from her throat. Then it exploded into full blown laughter. Rin laughed loud and long, her eyes big and wide and mad. Her laughter was insane, terrifying anyone who heard it.

"I killed him! I killed him! And I'm getting away with it!" she sang, still cackling madly. The teal haired woman began yelling again, her husband joining in this time. Rin continued laughing, even after she was shoved in the back of a battered black car. She laughed all the way to the asylum, all the way to her room and kept laughing till late that night.

_3 Years Later_

Rin woke up in her uncomfortable bed, in her tiny room. She got up, stretched and walked over to the calendar, rubbing her eyes. She picked up the pencil that was lying on the shelt beside the locker and crossed of one more day. That's when she noticed.

"3 years since I killed him," Rin muttered. Then, like she had done that day, she began laughing crazily. She got dressed and ran downstairs, with her eyes open widely and a smile that was too big for her face. She looked insane.

The day went quickly, as usual. Rin ate breakfast in the kitchen with the two other patients and the two heads of the asylum. She spent the morning in the sitting room, watching horror movies and cackling. Then she went outside and did her laps of the garden, counting each leaf she saw. She sat on the swing and daydreamed about things. Back inside for dinner and then walked around the institution. Suddenly, the sun was down and it was off to bed again. Oh how the days would fly!

...

A man of about 24 stood outside the asylum, checking and rechecking his watch. He really didn't want to go in there. But he couldn't get cold feet now! For gods sake! Slapping himself across the face, he forced his legs to bring him up to the door, where he spent another five minutes, pondering on whether or not he should ring the bell. His shoulder hit off of it accidently so it really didn't matter anymore. He straightened his shirt, fixed his tie and pulled a hand through his hair before the door opened.

The door was opened by a young woman of about 28, with long pink hair. Her eyes were a light blue and held wisdom and kindness. She studied him closely before shaking her head.

"Sorry, we're not looking to buy."

She went to close the door but he stuck his foot in quickly. "Wait! I-I got a call from, uh, Ms. Meiko Sakine, informing me I got a job."

The pink haired woman opened the door again, confusion written over her face. "Meiko told you that?"

He nodded.

She sighed. "That woman tells me nothing. You better come in Mr..?" She paused, waiting for him to clarify his name.

"Kagamine. Len Kagamine."

"Of course. Come in, Mr. Kagamine."

The woman disappeared behind the door and Len followed her, closing the door behind him. He took a quick look around. He was standing in a foya of sorts. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room with a pile of magazines neatly on top. Two sofas and four armchairs were againste the walls. From this room, there were three doors, and a set of stairs, that all led to different rooms. The pink haired lady had gone up the stairs so Len quickly followed her.

Up the stairs were six rooms. Three bedrooms, two offices and a bathroom. There was another stairs that led to the final floor. Len walked up to the door that had a goldplate with '_Meiko Sakine_' written on it. He knocked politely and stepped inside.

Sitting at the desk against the opposite side was a woman with short brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was leaning back in her chair and grinned when she saw Len. He assumed this was Meiko.

"You must be my new little helper, eh? Isn't he adorable, Luka?"

The pink haired woman, Luka, began to survey and study him with her eyes again. Len straightened up and try to make it seem like he wasn't intimidated by her, because he was.

"He might be adorable, but can he really handle this job?" she said finally. Meiko waved a hand dismissevly.

"He graduated with a degree in psychology. He'll be cool." Luka nodded, impressed, and a kind smile came to her face. Meiko stood up out of her chair and walked around the table, towards a filing cabinet. She opened one of the drawers before pulling three files. She walked back to her desk and place the files upon it.

"Take a seat," she said to both Luka and Len. They sat in the two chairs in front of her desk. Meiko pushed the files towards Len and he picked them up.

"We have three patients," Meiko began, while Len opened the files and started looing through the information. "There's Kaito Shion, Gumi Megpoid and Rin Hatsune. All suffer from mental disorders. Info's in those files."

Len looked at the picture in the first file. In block capitals underneath it read 'KAITO SHION'. The man, late twenties, had blue hair and deep blue eyes. Len flicked through quickly and stopped, spotting the information he wanted.

ILLNESS: DEPRESSIVE DISORDER

"He attempt suicide 6 times before finally being admitted here. He's a quiet boy, very shy. Only really speaks to Luka and blanks out the rest of us," Meiko explained.

Len put that file down and picked up the next one. The block capitals read 'GUMI MEGPOID'. A girl of about 18 looked back at him. She had green hair and matching green eyes.

ILLNESS: PANIC DISORDER

"It's actually quite serious. She'll fling herself on the ground, yell, throw a fit, turn very violent or just freeze up and not talk at all. She can't handle the 'Outside World' and has to be inside at all times."

Len picked up the final file. The picture was of a girl, about his age, with short blonde hair and big blue eyes. Unlike the other photos, where their faces were expressionless, depressed and bored, this girl was smirking at the camera, an evil glint in her eyes. 'RIN HATSUNE'

ILLNESS: PSYCHOSIS

Len frowned in confusion. "That seems like a very broad topic to fit her under," he said.

Luka sighed and spoke up for the first time in awhile. "We can't fit her into anything else. She's not schizophrenic, she's not bipolar, she's just psychotic. Rin will look at you with a crazy look in her eye and just laugh. She finds gore amusing and will watch the most gruesome horrow films and do nothing but laugh."

Len looked back at the picture of the girl. He could have sworn he saw her somewhere...

"Rin was admitted to us after her trial three years ago. She was charged with murdering her husband but got off because she was psychotic," Meiko said sadly.

Len gasped, realising that _that _was where he had seen her face. It was all over the news three years ago, the insane girl who killed her husband and got away with it. In fact, people had tried to take away the insanity defence all because of this girl. She caused quite a disruption in the town.

Len put the files down, looking back up at Meiko. "In our interview over the phone, you told me you wouldn't be very good and handling the patients yourself, didn't you?" Meiko asked. Len nodded, recalling that he said he wouldn't be able to look after a hamster, let alone a patient with a mental disorder!

Meiko clapped her hands together loudly, grinning at him. "Great, you can be our psychiatrist! It's such a hastle dragging those three down to a shrink every month. Gumi starts screaming, Kaito looks at everything and wonders how he can kill himself with it and Rin starts laughing evilly and attracts too much attention. It'll be so much easier with a psychiatrist in the building!"

She stood up and reached her hand across the table, holding it out for Len to shake. "You don't mind having your office and bedroom in the same room, do you?" Len shook his head, shaking her hand. Meiko grinned at him.

"Welcome aboard, Len."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"Well, I guess the first step would be to introduce you to the patients, huh? They'll all be downstairs, in the sitting room."

Len got up and followed Meiko downstairs and into the sitting room with Luka behind him.

The sitting room was a large room, possible the biggest in the asylum. There was a fireplace, a television, two sofas and three armchairs. Sitting in the middle of the sofa that was right in front of the TV was a girl with blonde hair. She was jumping up and down, laughing and pointing at the screen. Len looked up but immediatley had to advert his eyes. There was a woman's head being chopped off with a chainsaw and they were showing every little detail. Len assumed this was the psychopath, Rin Hatsune.

Curled up in a ball on one of the armchairs was a man with blue hair that covered his eyes and framed his face. He had his arms wrapped around his legs and was quietly muttering someting to himself. He looked up and Len caught sight of sad, depressed blue eyes before he looked back down and shook his head. Kaito Shion.

Sitting in front of the fire and warming her hands was a young girl with green hair. She was moving her hands around, like she couldn't keep still. While warming one hand, she began fanning her face with the other. Len couldn't help but wonder if she was that hot why she didn't just move away from the fire. Then he remembered this was Gumi Megpoid, the young girl with panic disorder. She had to move around, it was a side effect.

Luka walked over to Kaito and sat down on the arm of the chair. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and whispered something to him. Kaito looked up at her and nodded, muttering something. She smiled gently at him and Kaito's stone face faltered for a millisecond.

Meiko went over to Gumi, kneeling beside her. She took Gumi's hands in hers and rubbed them together. Gumi smiled gratefully at Meiko, bouncing up and down slightly. Meiko grinned back and said something in a low voice.

Len looked over at Rin. The screen had gone black and she was staring blankly at it. He noticed neither Meiko or Luka were making a terrible effort to go talk to Rin and Len was most certainly _not _going to do it. He felt uneasy enough being in the same room as her, imagaine sitting next to her and trying to talk to her.

"Len!"

Len was pulled out of his thoughts by Luka's melodic voice. He turned to see her gesturing him over. He walked over slowly, feeling Kaito's eyes burning through him. He stood in front of them and Luka smiled.

"Len, this is Kaito. Kaito, this is Len. He's gonna be staying with us now. Go on, say hi!"

Kaito looked up at Len with cold, dark eyes. Len gulped and swallowed before finding his voice. "H-Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Hello..." A deep, low voice came from Kaito's mouth. It was low and quiet, like the roll of low thunder. Luka grinned at Kaito, whispering how good he was. Kaito looked over at her, a tiny, microscopic smile on his face.

"Len, come meet Gumi!"

Len walked away from Luka and Kaito over to Meiko and Gumi. Gumi looked up at him with shy, green eyes and smiled sweetly.

"H-Hi... I'm Gumi Megpoid. But, you must have known if you looked at the files, which you probably did considering you're a new member of the staff. Meiko told me you're the new psychiatrist and I should go to you if I have any problems. I want you to know how grateful I am that I don't have to go outside anymore for my checkups. It's very scary, there's mice and rats and lightning and rain and tornados and spiders and snakes and worms and bears and," she paused, took in a deep breath and continued. "Bats and war and-"

"Nice to meet you too, Gumi," Len cut in, getting a little tired of Gumi's rambling. Not to mention the fact that now _he _was a bit afraid of going into the outside world.

Meiko shot a look at Luka and they nodded at each other, standing up at the same time. Meiko motioned for Len to follow them so he did. Luka walked over to the sofa slowly. She place her hands on the back of the chair beforing sighing and forcing a smile.

"Rin, honey, we have someone we want you to meet," Luka said in a soft voice. Rin didn't turn around. _She_ didn't want to meet the new psychiatrist. She had been listening closely and all ready had a fair idea of him. He was quiet, probably had his nose in a book a lot. He was, like Luka, probably very sweet and kind. But Rin had no desire to meet him. He sounded too familiar. He had the same voice as... him.

"Come on darlin'. Don't be rude," she heard Meiko chide. Deciding to just get it over with, Rin stood up and turned around to face him slowly.

With blond hair tied back in a ponytail and blue eyes, he looked a bit like her. However, he had an aura of intelligence around him. He was dressed in a suit, tie and was wearing glasses. Rin looked up shyly, already hearing his thoughts...

...

Len looked at the girl in confusion. With nothing written on her face but shyness, confusion and lonliness, he wondered if he was really face-to-face with a murderer. Her blonde hair framed her face and her skin was as pale as pale could get.

"Do I... know you?" she asked, in a high, shy voice. Her eyes scanned his before looking him up and down. Len adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"I do not believe so, no," he answered firmly. He didn't have any affilation with this girl, this... criminal, and had no desire to. She looked at him again, her eyes going hard. It took all of his will power not to take a few steps back, the murderous look in her eyes was very scary. Was this the last look Mikuo Hatsune had seen from his wife before she killed him?

"My name is Rin Hatsune. You may call me Rin. Or Hatsune. Or, behind my back," she paused, looked up at him and smirked. It was a smirk that belonged on the face of a psychopath. "You may call me... Murderer."

Len stared at her, his eyes wide and disgust written all over his face. Rin's smile grew wider and wider until it was too big to fit on her face and her eyes bulged. Then, like a python, she jumped over the couch, pinning Len down and wrapping her hands around his neck. She shook him back and forward, screaming, yelling, with tears pouring down her face. Luka screamed and tried to restrain her. Meiko grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back. But Rin aimed a kick at her stomach and Meiko fell to the ground, coughing and wheezing.

Rin sprung back into action, her face scrunched up, as if in pain. She went to jump back and attack Len again but someone caught her. Kaito grabbed her around the waist, restraining her tiny body with his muscular one. Luka ran over quickly, taking out a needle from her pocket. She jammed it into Rin's arm and injected the antipsychotic into her. Rin's body went limp and Kaito dropped her quickly, falling to his knees and breathing heavily. He crawled over to Meiko and prodded her gently.

Gumi walked over to Len, who was staring in shock at the knocked out girl in front of him. She gently tilted his head up to check the damage.

"Your neck's bruised pretty bad," she said, taking her hand away and staring at him with her green eyes.

Len ran a hand along his neck. He looked back at Rin. "W-What did I do to set her off?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Gumi rubbed the back of her neck and shot a glance at Rin. "It could be a number of things. It could be something you said, the way you said it, the way you looked at her, the thoughts that were crossing your face, your looks, your personality, anything really."

Len thought back to his interaction with her. He didn't think he said anything particularly offence, nor did he think he let his thoughts cross his face. He clutched his chest, his heart beating a million miles per hour. Gumi pushed a strand of hair out of his face and smiled sympathetically.

"You're not the first. Rin has moments like this. While she hasn't attacked Kaito or me, she's tried to take out Meiko and Luka, but very rarely succeeds. Kaito's very protective of the both of them. We have had other visitors, not very often, and she once knocked one of them out. Luka didn't have her antipsychotic on her that day."

Len nodded again but didn't feel his heart beat slowling down, nor did he think it would anytime soon. He watched Kaito pick up Rin's limp body and follow Luka upstairs, presumably to her room. Gumi stood up and ran after them. Meiko sat up, rubbing her stomach and breathing deeply.

"Are you okay, Miss Sakine?" Len asked.

Meiko nodded, but the wince on her face wasn't helping prove her point. Len walked over, sat her up straight and put both of her hands on her head. She smiled and took long, deep breaths.

"I'll be fine, really. She just... She just got in quite a kick."

Len lifted her shirt slightly, just enough to see a bruise forming on Meiko's pale skin. He looked back up at her.

"The girl's lethal," he muttered. He hadn't intended Meiko to hear him but she did and gave him a weak smile.

"There's things that go on in Rin's head that we don't understand Len. Some of the stuff she does may seem stupid to us but perfectly logical to her. Rin isn't capable of planning ahead, she just sees what's happening right now. And if that doesn't please her, she tries to change it."

Meiko stood up, pressing her hand against her wound. Len followed suit and followed her upstairs. Meiko walked over to a door with no name tag and opened it up.

Inside was simple, just a bed and a desk. However, there was a large space being operated by a reclining chair. A projector hung directly above the head of the chair and several flash cards were placed on the bedside locker beside the chair.

"I know it's simple, but this is your room. You can decorate it anyway you want. Unlike Luka and I, you have Saturdays and Sundays off. Your bed, wardrobe and chest of drawers are all there. It's nothing fancy, but it'll do the job."

Len turned and gave Meiko a small smile. "Thank you very much, Miss Sakine."

Meiko waved her free hand dismissevly. "Don't worry about. I apologise for Rin's actions, not exactly the first impression you want to make on people. Dinner's at 6, hopefully you'll join us."

Meiko smiled and left, closing the door behind her. Len glanced at the watch on his hand. It was currently 2:30. He still had another three hours. Len lay down on the bed and curled up into a ball and closed his eyes. Although, try as he might, he couldn't forget what had just happened to him.

**Thank you to reviewers:**

**-XxKingArthurIIIxX**

**-Midnight**

**-Amaya Snow**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_"Can Neru Akita take the stand?"_

_The blonde haired woman sat behind the witness stand, watching the prosecution and defence shift their papers around. But her eyes were focused on one girl. She smiled warmly at Rin, rubbing her large stomach._

_"Ms Akita, what is your relationship to the defendant?"_

_Neru glanced at her husband who was sitting behind the prosecution's desk. He knew her relation to Rin, why was he asking stupid questions?_

_"I'm her older sister... Dell, you know this."_

_Dell sighed, massaging his eyebrows. "Yes, I know it and you know it but the court don't know it. Neru, just answer the questions, okay?" He tried to give her a kind smile but, in all honesty, he was just too tired._

_Dell cleared his throat, changing from 'husband' back to 'prosecutor' again. "Ms Akita, has Rin ever showed signs of madness?"_

_Rin opened her mouth but Kiyoteru dug his nails into her arm to shut her up. She settled for a glare towards her brother-in-law instead._

_Neru fiddled with her hair, thinking long and hard about the question. "I don't think so. Rinny's always been so calm and collected, the mature one of the two of us. I can't remember anything specific."_

_Dell shot a triumphant glance towards Hiyama, who only stood up and glanced coolly at the witness. Long blonde hair, golden eyes and about 5 months pregnant. He already knew she was the type to protect someone close to her at all costs, even if that meant lying to a court of law._

_"Ms Akita. Did you used to play dolls with Rin?"_

_Neru shot him a confused glance; What had this to do with the case? "Yeah, I mean, hasn't every little girl?"_

_"I'll be the one asking the questions," Kiyoteru said icily. Dell narrowed his glare on the defense. He was treading on thin ice... "Did Rin do anything strange or, dare I say it, insane, while playing?"_

_"I am NOT insane!"_

_Rin's crys were ignored and Neru stared at her hands. "I-It depends... She used to cut their hair short and dye it different colours. Then, if it didn't suit them, she'd rip their heads off..." Neru felt terrible, she had just betrayed her sister. But now, the words wouldn't stop. It was like... word vomit._

_"Also, if you said something that upset her, she'd get really mad, even attack you sometimes. She might also stare into space, mumble nonsense, laugh hysterically at random times, rock back and forth and mutter something about monsters..." Neru snuck a glance at Rin. Her face was emotionless but her eyes showed hurt._

_Kiyoteru turned towards the judge who had been staring at Neru in shock. "Nothing further, Your Honour."_

Rin woke up suddenly, jolting forward. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the scenery. She was in her room, in the asylum, far away from the court that sent he here. She pushed the blankets off, mumbling gibberish and put on her slippers. She took a quick glance around her room. It looked the exact same, even after three years. Meiko told her she could decorate it to her heart's content but she never knew what to do. Being psychotic meant you weren't really sure of your personality. Was she this deranged madwoman? Or was she the shy and quiet girl? No one knew, not even Rin.

The door opened and Gumi popped her head around. She gave Rin a small smile and walked in, closing the door behind her. She sat down beside her on her bed. Placing her hand on Rin's shoulder, she smiled kindly and whispered, "Let it all out."

Tears sprung to Rin's eyes and she turned into Gumi's embrace, weeping onto her shoulder. Gumi rocked her back and forth, making calming shushing noices.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" asked Gumi.

Rin nodded, trying to stop the tears and failing. Neru was her only hope in that trial but even her best friend, other half, twin sister ratted her out. Rin knew she wasn't insane as a child. She certainly wasn't insane when she killed Mikuo. There was something else, some other factor that determained Mikuo's fate but Rin didn't know what. No one else had cared enough to help her find out. To this day, she was still haunted with images of Mikuo's dead body, the blood flowing from his chest, the fruit knife jammed into him and the last words he uttered. _"Rin..?"_

Gumi pulled back so she could see Rin's face. "Maybe you should talk to Mr Len. That's what he's here for after all."

Rin thought back to the incident in the living room. She remembered introducing herself and seeing the disgust in his face when he asked if he knew him. That had set her off. If he was that horrified by her presence then he shouldn't have gotten a job at where she was staying at, right? She remembered getting angry and then 'Isae' got the better of her.

"Gumi, what did Isae do to Len?" Rin asked, a little scared to find at out the answer. The way Gumi sighed and avoided her gaze wasn't helping either.

"She... attacked Mr Len. Isae took over and flew over the sofa, pinning him down and choking him. Then, Meiko tried to grab her but she hit her in the stomach, hard. She went to attack Mr Len again but Kaito caught her and Luka injected the antipsychotic into her and she left. Kaito and Luka brought your unconscious body up here."

Rin buried her head in her hands and let out a hopeless whimper. She had been trying to get the better of Isae, she really had. It was hard. Isae was so powerful. Just when you thought she was locked away, she'd strike, catching everyone off guard. Rin hated the moment before Isae came out. It was painful, knowing that a part of you was hurting someone. Rin would be thrown into unconsciousness and Isae would take over. She knew Isae was only trying to protect her and that she had quite a temper but that didn't mean she _needed _Isae. She'd be better off without her.

Gumi stood up and took Rin's hands in her's. "Don't worry about Isae for the moment. Just come down and have some dinner. Mr Len will be down there too so you can apologise on Isae's behalf."

Rin nodded and followed Gumi down the stairs to the kitchen. Len was already there, talking away to Luka as she cooked. Gumi nudged her a bit and gave her a reassuring smile. Rin swallowed and walked over to Len. She lightly poked him on the shoulder to try and gain his attention.

Len looked down to see a small blonde looking back up at him. He blinked in confusion before turning around to face her completely. He kept repeating to himself, _'Don't make her angry, don't make her angry...'_

"I-I want to apologise on Isae's behalf. She didn't mean to hurt you, she was just angry..."

Rin looked at him like her apology was meant to mean something to him. It made zero sense to him. Who was Isae? Her name was Rin. Why was she apologising in third person? What kind of apology is this? He snuck a glance at Luka, hoping to get some advice from her. She was, instead, smiling at Rin approvingly. Clearly, the apology had meant something to her.

"I...um, ah... I-It's okay, I guess?" Goddamit, he was confused.

This, however, brought a small smile to Rin/Isae's face (he didn't know which to call her now). She didn't leave though, instead she managed to stutter out another sentence.

"I-Is it okay to schedule an appointment with you? I'd l-like to t-t-talk to you..."

Great, his first appointment was going to be with the psychopath. He was hoping Kaito or Gumi would come to him first, preferably Gumi. He needed to think of something, fast.

"I was actually going to take all of you tomorrow, one after the other. Is tomorrow okay?"

Rin/Isae nodded happily and ran back to Gumi. Len let out a sigh and turned back to Luka, who was giving him a confused look.

"Everyone tomorrow? You never mentioned this to me or Meiko."

Another lie, another lie. "M-Must have slipped my mind I guess..." He let out a nervous laugh and kicked himself mentally. That's got to be the worst lie in the _Book_ _of Lies_! Luka only sighed and shook her head, returning to her cooking. Len stared at her in amazment. She bought it? Or did she just decide to drop it?

"Len, will you go call Kaito and Meiko for me?" Luka asked politely. Len nodded and walked up the stairs. He tapped on Meiko's door first. She banged it open and legged it down the stairs, yelling about how hungry she was and how nice Luka's cooking is. Len shook his head and walked up the next flight of stairs to Kaito's room. He knocked but received no answer.

"Kaito? Kaito, dinner's ready," he called. Still no answer.

"Kaito?" No answer. Expecting the worst, Len causiously opened the door and gasped at the sight, jumping back and banging against the wall in shock. Lying on the ground was Kaito.

Len ran over and turned him so he was facing the ceiling. Kaito's face was white as a sheet and his eyes were closed. Len felt his wrist for a pulse. There was one; A rather strong one actually. He shook his shoulders back and forth.

"Kaito! Kaito!"

Kaito's eyelids flickered open to show the deep blue, sad eyes that lay underneath. He sat up slowly, facing Len with a look of confusion.

"Kagamine? Why...do you look...so worried?" Kaito asked in his low voice. Len stared back at him, his mouth hanging open.

"Why am I worried? I walk in to find you lying on the ground! I thought you were dead! What would I have told Luka?"

Kaito's face didn't change but there was a sparkle in his eyes. Very slowly, the corners of his mouth turned upwards and he let out a low chuckle. "I didn't mean...to scare you... I was thinking..."

"You think while lying face down one the floor?"

Kaito ignored Len's comment. He didn't expect him to understand, it wasn't something he was capable of. Unless you were one of them, you didn't know how it felt. You could read all the books in the world and understand what goes on in the brain at the exact moment when someone melts down, but you still don't know anything. No one but Kaito knows what's happening when he is flung into a state of depression and needs to get out of it, by any means possible. No one but Gumi knows what it feels like to have a one of her panic attacks. No one but Rin knows what it's like to be at the mercy of a subconscious part of your brain.

"Even though asylums...are meant to be...places of madness...it's the only place...I've ever had friends..."

Len looked down at the blue haired man. He had looked it up, he was 29 years old. A microscopic smile came to Kaito's face. "Meiko and...Luka are...always nice to me... They welcome me...with open arms and...smiles on their faces... Gumi and Rin... are like sisters...to me... I would do anything...to keep them from harm..."

Len couldn't imagine it. Being tossed around your whole life, not sure why you get the longing to suddenly get rid of your existence, not sure why you can't go outside without melting down, not sure why you suddenly attack people. Only after you are told you have a problem and are cut off from the world can you find the friends and family you've been missing your entire life.

"Come on, dinner's ready." Len watched Kaito stand up and walked out. He took a quick look around the room, closed the door and followed him, still thinking about what he had learned from Kaito.

**Thank you to reviewers:**

**-xXKingArthurIIIXx**

**-justanothernaah**

**-Guest**

**-Vio**

**-Senra Rainfall**

**-Lolly1o1**

**Isae is the voyakiloid (failed version) of Rin so I used her for Rin's psycopathic side.**


End file.
